


Pogrążając się w szarości

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, POV John, Po Upadku, Po skoku, depresja, kolory, smutek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Mam nadzieję, że listopad niedługo się skończy...Podziękowania dla Olgie - za rzucenie okiem i wykazanie nieścisłości.





	

To bardzo dziwne, że kiedy wali ci się świat, reszta ludzi zdaje się tego nie zauważać. 

Policjanci wciąż pilnują porządku na zatłoczonych ulicach, pielęgniarki przepracowują się na zbyt długich i bardzo wymagających zmianach, dzieci wciąż chodzą do szkół co rano i narzekają na prace domowe. A ty umierasz.

Każdego dnia jesteś martwy coraz bardziej, a życie staje się bledsze. Najpierw znikają czerwienie, fiolety i zielenie, radość i śmiech, duma i optymizm, nadzieja. Potem blakną brązy i żółcie, czyli zmartwienia i złość. Wszystko, co ci zostało, jest niebiesko-czarne, i to jeszcze nie jest aż takie złe. 

Bo niewiele później cały świat pogrąża się w szarości.

Wiem doskonale, jak to jest. Od upadku Sherlocka minęły trzy miesiące i dwanaście dni, a w moim życiu nie ma już żadnych kolorów. Za oknem krążą ludzie, załatwiając codzienne sprawy - wcześniej czułem wściekłość na samą myśl o tym, że oni żyją, a Sherlock… Sherlock nie. Teraz nie czuję już nic, jedynie ziejącą, czarną dziurę w piersi. Nie ma smutku, nie ma rozpaczy, już dawno rozpłynęły się w tej przeklętej szarości… Mam wrażenie, że to kolor bezsilności i beznadziejności.

Moje życie nie ma sensu, i nawet ja w swoim nie-Sherlockowym umyśle jestem w stanie na to wpaść. Nadszedł mój czas. Zimny metal w dłoni jest swojski, znajomy… miły.

Idę do ciebie, przyjacielu.


End file.
